


Dance With Me ( Ellie Williams / You )

by starlightwatch



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing, The Last of Us - Freeform, ellie williams x you - Freeform, like a lot of fluff., the last of us x reader, tlou / reader, tlou x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch
Summary: like the title says, you convince your dear ellie to dance with you.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/You, Ellie Williams / you, Ellie Williams x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dance With Me ( Ellie Williams / You )

Ellie Williams was not a girl of the romantic type, not in the least. She could manage a few things, she could write you songs or tuck your hair behind your ear with a sweet smile. But she would not consider herself particularly good with the whole aspect of romance, it made her nervous. She was always afraid to mess it up somehow. 

She was always afraid she would make a mistake. 

Sometimes, like this particular night, she would set aside her silly, tough demeanor for you. She'd let you coax her into something she wasn't used to-something she didn't necessarily like doing. 

This time you'd managed to talk her into slow dancing with you. No one else danced alongside you, just the two of you tucked away in Ellie's home. A quiet murmur of light from her lamp illuminated your features for her eyes to take in. You weren't dressed up -not even close to it- your hair is messy and bedridden, your clothes consist of only one of her hoodies and a pair of her shorts. But Ellie Williams still insists that you look perfect. 

Her fingers are intertwined together where they rest on the small of your back, your cheek resting on her shoulder as the girl sways you around the home. It's not much in the means of technique, Ellie could never be bothered to learn the proper steps for slow dancing. Not that you minded, just being with her in that moment was enough. 

Soft music encloses the tiny home, filling your ears with quiet bliss. Each lyric sends Ellie's cheeks ablaze with warmth, she's still not sure how she got so lucky with you. 

"I'll use you as a warning sign,   
that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind." 

This song was one of Ellie's favorites for several reasons. The lyrics, the music, the sheer sound of it brought her several emotions. Her favorite one was the adoration it gave her of you, however. The softness of your smile whenever you spared a glance at her, the sound of your laughter when you humored her terrible jokes. Everything about you made her feel as though she were one of the luckiest girls alive-and it was hard for her to feel that way most of the time. 

She gently pushed you away from her, twirling you around to hear your laugh grace her hearing. Against her better judgement she dipped you, just pulling you up before you could even come close to the flooring and pulling you back flush against her. 

"You're so stupid, Ellie." You smile, laughing at her cliché attempt to twirl and dip you. In truth this was the best you'd felt in a while. You treasured these small moments with her-to you they were huge moments, never overlooked-and they would remain in your memory for years to come. 

"You love it." 

"Talk some sense to me." 

Ellie often finds herself thinking of you all the time, the sweetness of you, the temper hidden away until you get angry. It brings a smile to her no matter the occasion. Even during your hard patches, your bitter arguments that usually end with shy kisses and quiet whispers. 

If there's one thing that she's sure of in the hectic thing that is her life, it's you. It would always be you.

**Author's Note:**

> another wattpad upload lmao. i need to write fresh content?


End file.
